


Navengers Assemble

by Navster15



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Secret Wars - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Young Avengers - Fandom, Thor (Movies), ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navster15/pseuds/Navster15
Summary: This is a saga that will take you on an incredible journey of heroism as 6 students are given the mantles of the greatest heroes in history: "There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable students, to see if we could become something more, so that when our teachers needed us, we could fight the battles that they never could.  We continue our legacy under our title we hold dearly. We are the Navengers."- Navsterno





	Navengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a fanfiction based on me and my friends- made solely for entertainment purposes. I am not in any way, trying to plagiarise the property of Marvel Studios. I hope you enjoy this crazy fanfiction. I love you 3000!!

Once, there were great heroes called The Navengers. They once defended the planet of Hitan against the evils of Coranos and Sultron. The leader of the the Navengers was Navsterno Odinson, a demigod with one of the greatest wisdoms posessed in the Eternal Cosmos, who is a descendant of the might king Thor Odinson, who passed on his eternal mantle to the wisest of Asgard. There was another, Adamzy, a hero created by the cybernetic organisation of Edexcel to tackle the most impossible of mathematics, a scientific marvel, the first fully functioning intelligent humanoid of its own subconcious powers. Their corruption deterred him as he lived in secrecy, fighting for the justice of Hitan, and joining forces with the Navengers countless times. Andreanos was another of remarkable powers, using the knowledge of chemistry, alongside Navsterno to make the greatest of their powers to become annhilation to their sworn enemies. Gemma was a Mystic, a great sorcerer with the power from a realm of the unknown. Bicano came from the realm of Hel. She was the adopted daughter of Hella, whom she destroyed in battle, becoming the Queen of The Fiery Depths. Her powers are incomprehensible, unmatched and unchallenged, yet she has been unable to kill Navsterno, the immortal demigod. Aqonin was once banished to the Kamar-Taj in the Invasion of Ultron, where he mastered the Time Stone, which came advantageous as he was named Sorcerer Supreme. All these heroes became the gods of spoken legend...

It was Tuesday 21st, 2056. The sky began to turn into an envious void of darkness. A great shadow lurked in the listless air as Hitan was engulfed in permananent darkness. Navsterno looked up at th immense storm which, tumultuous as it was, began to engulf the land below. "Adamzy, Andreanos, it's time we call B.A.D.G.E. This situation seems to be getting out of hand- the students need to be evacuated", said Navsterno. "I've got this situation under cover. B.A.D.G.E initiation and contact successful. They are sending the Swindon 24.", replied Adamzy. "I'm planning a hostile force undercover attack with Aqonin and Bicon. We have a bunch of Asgardians and Jackso with us", answered Andreanos. "Great work, team. Wait... where's Gemma at?", questioned Navsterno. There was no answer... The sky was silent as they witnessed a tempestuous crimson appear from above the PE grounds. Then, suddenly, a beam of energy blast forth, sending chunks of the barren earth flying in every direction possible. Navsterno's eyes glowed in a bright hue of blue as thunder rumbled; he summoned Mjolnir and Stormbreaker as his armor formed, shining scales of a pride warrior, his chestplate beaming with luminescent lighning. "Now its time to end those who dare stand in my path. In the name of Thor, I shall avenge the people of Hitan", spoke Navsterno with an expression of anger and determination as he walked with brave warriors. He stood still for a moment as a portal appeared in front of him, a vortex of indigo, from which appeared Gemma. "Where were you all this time?", asked Navsterno, as he turned to Gemma. "I had a mission- I had to protect a few people walking through the Harnex Gateway. Aqonin used the Mirror Dimension to protect everyone;they won't be in trouble.", Gemma replied. "That's a relief! We can't have those innocent lives laid victim to the destruction caused by our threats", replied Navsterno. "Lets do what we do best:Avenge". As they stepped outside, a chain of simultaneous beams ripped the earth to shreds, sending Gemma and Navsterno off their feet in the powerful blast. Aquonin appeared, alongside Adamzy and Andreanos. An immense fleet of Sultrons appeared from the sky- Sultron had an army of clones, their eyes looked in envy at the Navengers. Slowly, Gemma and Navsterno rose to their feet. Navsterno remembered their last encounter- their perilous defeat was not to be repeated fate. He summoned his powerfully forged weapons as he walked forth. Gemma, Bicano, Adamzy, Andreanos and Aqonin walked behind. A flash of amber teleported down forth as a figure became visible, in the distance, occupying the Staff Parking lot. She turned around: it was Sultron- the headteacher who was once a human was no nothing but an emotionless, ruthless humanoid, her eyes were obscured with a glinting black glow emminating from her steely eyes, gazing solely on Navsterno. "I have never seen conquest as something personal. In all my years of perfection, I have never seen such a school with as many flaws as yours. Parkwood. Yewlands. Now you.", lectured Sultron as she pointed her finger at the Navengers as swathes of plagued clones of Sultron flew in to make them perish. "Navengers...Assemble!", shouted Navsterno. The Navengers ran in unison, their eyes filled with envy at the sight of the wretched: Adamzy's eyes glowed red, as a spear protruded from his metallic hand; Bicano's furious madness ceated burning shards, obliterating the robots to mere cinders of metal; Aqonin used the Crimson Bands of Cytorak, tearing robots into countless unidetifyable pieces and using portals to stop the incoming ammunition, which rained like eternal living Hell upon Hitan. Navsterno sprang upwards, flying with immense power as he struck the spaceship with his mighty hammers, charged with lighning. "Alright, Adamzy, I'm sending the 'secret weapon' to kill the real Sultron", Navsterno spoke. "What secret shit are you on about, Navsterno?", replied Adamzy sarcastically, yet still baffled. "Bella", replied Andreanos, a smile emerged upon her face. Navsterno swung Mjolnir wildly as he threw it directly at Sultron from the outer atmosphere, where he continued to battle the clones. "Ok, Bella. As soon as it hits Sultron, do your job", Navsterno said, aparently to nothing. On the side of Mjolnir was Bella, equipped in Pym gear as she replied: "You could have swung it with a little less force. Jeez." Suddenly, the hammer had flown effortlessly into Sultron a she stood with all her might, her face disfigured by the hit, revealing her robotic interior. She tried to lift Mjolnir, proving unsuccessful through her unworthy hands. Bella siezed the oppurtunity as she shrunk, jumping into Sultron's anus. "System has detected foreign object", wailed her interior defence system. "This isn't possible", shouted Sultron with an expression of confusion on her face. "Self destruct intitiating in 3, 2-"... The countdown had stopped, as Bella expanded from the anus, separating Sultron in two. "What the hell did I just do?", questioned Bella, as she was covered in the blood of Sultron, or should I say diesel.

From above, the sky resolved into the turquoise, blissful sky it was before, as the dead shells of Sultron's army fell boundlessly into the endless abyssal plain that was once the lush green football field. Navsterno and Aquonin looked up, with an expression of relief.

"Do your magic sparkly hand thing now and make this mess disappear", said Navsterno to Aquonin as he gazed at the piles of rubble and smouldering fire billowing in deadly, cascading, serpentine towers all around.

"Nothing in the real world has been destroyed- I moved the battle to 'fake Hitan' ", emphasised Aquonin, as his face shone in the delicate sunlight, his eyes with a hue of indescribable colour.

"Seems like your magic is more useful than I thought. It's probably fake", Bicano spoke, interrupting their conversation with her cynical speech.


End file.
